highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3 (Season 3, BorN)
"Cat and Dragon" is the third episode of the third season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on April 18, 2015. Summary Inside a forest close to the party hall of the Young Devil Gathering, Koneko confronts her sister, Kuroka, with Rias and Issei following Koneko in pursuit, both being worried about their junior who has been in doubt with herself. Meanwhile in the party, Odin, the Norse Chief God, arrives with Baraqiel and Rossweisse as his bodyguards. During the peace signing, another Norse God, Loki the Evil God of Norse, arrives and berates Odin for his actions to form an alliance with the Devils, summoning his son, Fenrir, to disrupt the contract signing. Inside the forest, Rias and Issei reach Koneko's location, hiding behind the trees, they decide to check on the situation first, eavesdropping on the sister's conversation. Bikou eventually appears and demands the two of them to come out after using his Senjutsu to reveal their location. Ignoring Rias and Issei, Kuroka demands Koneko to go with her, Rias immediately steps in to prevent her with Koneko strongly proclaiming that she is Rias' servant. Kuroka determined to bring Koneko with her decides to use force to take Koneko with her. At the same time, Tannin appears, revealing that he was following Issei, and steps in to assist them by taking on Bikou while Issei and Rias take on Kuroka, who forms a barrier to prevent Rias and the others to return to the party. Fearing for her friends' well being, Koneko decides to go with Kuroka. Rias, however, rejects Koneko's suggestion and strongly proclaims that Koneko is her rook. Touched by her master's love, Koneko rejects her sister's demand leading to a battle between them. Kuroka immediately uses poison mists to immobolize both Rias and Koneko with Issei being unaffected, explaining that the poison can't affect Dragon. Kuroka futher explains that she lowered the potency of the poison so that she can slowly torture them to death. At the party hall, Fenrir starts to run amok destroying the surrounding, almost attacking Asia, Gasper and Akeno, before Ajuka casts a teleportation spell and banishes them to another location. Back at the forest, Issei struggles against Kuroka who has released poison mists and paralyze both Rias and Koneko, while Issei is left in a state where he can't use his Boosted Gear due to it reaching a critical state, which Ddraig explains that Issei has to choose between the power-up or Balance Breaker. Cursing his own weakness, Issei recalls Ddraig's word about the requirement of a catalyst to reach Balance Breaker. Realizing what is the catalyst needed, Issei ask Rias to allow him to poke her breasts. Poking Rias' breasts, Issei attains the Balance Breaker and is able to force Kuroka to back down. Bikou then grabs Kuroka and retreats, after sensing Loki's presence disappeared from the party. Issei, Koneko and Rias returned back to the party hall after both Bikou and Kuroka retreated. Upon return, Rias explains the situation to Sirzechs, revealing their encounter with the Khaos Brigade and how they are helping Loki behind the scenes. The leaders of the Three faction are later seen at a meeting room along with Odin to discuss on how to deal with Loki amidst the discussion, Odin states that he will take full responsibility for Loki's actions. Stats Original airdate: April 18, 2015 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters Important Notes * Issei activated his complete Balance Breaker along with wings. Quotes Rias Gremory: Kuroka, do you not understand how much you hurt your sister when you chose to drown in your own power, and leave her behind? When you ran away after murdering your own master, this brave girl saw hell. When I first met her, having feelings was a luxury she couldn't afford. Koneko had been abandoned by you, betrayed by the only person she thought she could trust. And when the other devils despised her, tried with all their might to bully her into leaving, she was completely alone. You've lost the right to demand anything of her. 'Koneko Toujou: '''Rias, thank you. '''Rias Gremory: '''That's the reason I've always tried to show her the finest things life has to offer. '''Koneko Toujou: '''I'm going to stay. So leave, Kuroka. I don't want to go with you, alright? My name is Koneko Toujou. I'm choosing to live my life with my master. And that's final! '''Rias Gremory: ' It seems she decided to stay on as my Rook, where she's loved. Because we treasure family in my house. I will never allow you to lay so much as a finger on her. Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime * In the Light Novel, Loki intercepts Odin while traveling to japan, while in the anime he attacks the party that Odin is at. * In the Light novel, Rias's final dialogue of the episode with Issei appears in the elevator when they first chase Koneko into the forest. * In the Light Novel, Kuroka and Bikou retreated because the devils noticed their presence. While in the anime Kuroka and Bikou retreated because Loki's presence was teleported far away by Ajuka Beelzebub * In the Light Novel, Arthur Pendragon make an appearance to rescue Bikou and Kuroka under Vali's order while revealing his identity to Issei, but in the anime, did not make an appearance in this scene. * In the Light Novel, Issei complete balance breaker doesn't have wings until much later right after he activated Juggernaut Drive. But in the anime Issei's complete balance breaker includes wings before Juggernaut Drive. * In the Light Novel, Koneko chased a little black cat that was Kuroka's familiar while in the Anime Koneko followed the trail of Chi that Kuroka "sent". Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media